Paper Mario and the great Sages
by Darkmoonshiney
Summary: Mario has to save the world from some aliens with help from new friends and finding the sages.
1. Prologue: Legend Of The Sages

It was a peaceful day in the mushroom kingdom and Mario was on his way to the princess peach's castle when he heard a cry for help " HELP! SOMEBODY!"

Mario rushed to where he heard the voiced and say some Boos scaring a Blockstepper " HAHHAHAHAH now you better hand over that ambulent loser or do you want things to get rough for you?"

The Blockstepper said with a timid voice " I-I n-no i can't it's my mother's she gave it to me... I'm n-not letting you get it...!"

One of the Boos got closer to the little blockstepper " Looks like time is up for you brat Boos you know what to do."

The Boos got closer to the Blockstepper but then Mario jumped on the Boo's heads and they all turned to him " Hey buddy! You can't do that! were busy with this kid!"

The pointed where the Blockstepper was but he wasn't there he was by Mario hiding behind him. The Boos blinked in confusing " Wow he's pretty quick for a little whimp."

The Boo's leader says " Anyway better hand over the kid whoever you are we want that ambulent of his and it can't be taken off by us nobody can it has a magical lock that keeps it on him only the brat can take it off."

The Blockstepper asked " H-how do you know so much about my ambulent and that it's magic?"

The Boos laughed " Well let's say a little birdy told me..."

One of the Boos said " Wait didn't a guy in a alley tell us?"

The leader of the Boo's hitted him on the head. He rubbed his head and the leader yelled at him " Were not ment to tell anyone idiot!"

The Boos turn back to Mario and the Blockstepper " Ok since you won't listen we have to do this forcefuly ok Boos let's get them!"

The Boos charge at Mario but he jumps in the air and jumps on their heads the little Blockstepper runs around in circles while he was being chased by some Boos Mario defeats the other Boos and takes out the Boos chasing the Blockstepper. The Boos shake their heads and the leader said " Ugh I will remember this! Boos time for plan B!"

The same Boo that got hit on the head by the leader asked " We have a plan B?"

The leader hitted him on the head again " Oh course we do you moron!"

The Boo asked while rubbing his head " What is the plan then?"

The leader said " Oh it's uh... RUN AWAY!"

The Boos followed their leader the Blockstepper walked to Mario timidly and says " T-thank you mister... O-oh I should tell you my name it's uh Blocky... So mister t-thank you for saving me from them..."

Blocky asked " Mister can I come with you..? I-I don't like going to places alone it's scary...

Mario nods and Blocky gave a cheerful look " T-thank you mister."

They walked into Toad town but then they heard a rumbling sound Blocky said " Ek! What was that!?"

They saw a UFO above them and a purple alien wearing some type of robe came down " Cretures of this planet this planet is now under my rule!"

Everyone was paralazyed with fear expect for Mario. Blocky asked " Mister alien w-why you claiming rule on this planet d-don't you want a rule a diffrent p-planet...?"

Then purple alien glared at him and he hid behind Mario and he asked fearfully " M-Mario what do we do?!"

They see more purple aliens but smaller then their leader come out of it but with same lasers " Ok now this planet is under our rule ahhahahahha!"

The aliens start firing their lasers everywhere scaring everyone in toad town Blocky said to Mario " MARIO LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Mario and Blocky run out of Toad town and they feel their no ground above them they look down and they all fall down screaming. They both wake up and see their in a cave but it was really dark Blocky hat glowed and said " I'm g-glad m-my mom got me this glow in the dark hat..."

They walk down the tunnel and see a lit up room with ancient writing and the wall " It's anicent writing my mom taught me this she did say I might be able to use this one day a-and the d-day is today..."

Blocky started to read it " The invaders colours of purple come to seek rule on our poor world they seek destruction to ones who get in their way but their is one thing that stopped them long ago the 12 sages they banished them from our planet long ago this spell was ment to last forever but something broke it but heroes of this world are destient to find these 12 sages a hero of red and his friends that he makes long the way on this quest."

Blocky was suprised by the ancient writing " Mister Mario your wearing red does that mean your the hero or something? And 12 sages? How we going to find them all? What we going to do!?"

Blocky's ambulent began to glow and a map blasted out of it and it floated to the ground another light came from it made a mark on the map showing a place " Look thats Sunrise shore that must where the first sage is let's go mister Mario!"

Mario nodded and they headed out while watching out for purple aliens.


	2. Chapter 1 Chaos In The Hotel Part 1

Mario and Blocky were walking down the road. Blocky kept looking back afraid they were being followed. Mario looked at the map making sure that he and his new friend Blocky were going the right way they both see a sign saying Reef hotel and Sunrise shore they both went down the path and they made it to beach that looked very empty. They heard a voice " Psst! Over here hurry! Before they see you!"

They turn to see a Squig hiding in a broken down food stand " Quick! before they find you!"

Mario and Blocky listened and went in the broken down Food stand when they entered they saw there was others they were scared Blocky asked " Why are we hiding?"

The Squig replied " From the manager of the beach! Ever since he stole some power of this sage gal. He locked her up and ordered that he was the ruler of the beach and he is forcing others to work for him in his hotel! I lucky saved some others from being captured."

They heard footsteps and voices " Come out~ The boss want's more workers if you won't come out. That will not be a problem."

The footsteps were getting closer where they were Blocky whispered " I'm scared."

Mario grabbed his hammer and had it ready to attack who ever is out there. Then when he heard their voices was much closer. He striked them with his hammer knocking them out they seem to be Clubbas. The Squig and Blocky come out of the broken down food stand. " You showed them! Dude I'm Alice. So what are your names?"

Blocky says " I'm Blocky and that guy there is Mario he's soooo cool!"

Alice thinks for a moment " Hmm I know you two think you can help us and defeat the owner of the beach?"

Blocky and Mario look at each over and they say " Of course!"

Alice smiles " Thank you! Come on let's go and help the ones who have been captured!"

They walk to Reef hotel and open the doors there was a Blooper behind a counter " Welcome to Reef hotel how may I help you?"

Blocky looked closely at the Blooper. The Blooper looked a bit weird and whispered " Hey are you ok?"

The Blooper says " Oh I see your part of the rebals?"

Alice says " Um... Nooo. Totally wrong! Blocky here is just concren! Totally right!"

The Blooper clicked a button and a alarm went off and more Clubbas showed up. Blocky hides behind Alice " I'm sorry guys!"

Mario gets his hammer out and Alice gets ready to fight. The Clubbas charge at them Alice spits rocks at them Mario swings his hammer at them. " Hahhah!"

Alice laughed at the Clubbas. After they defeated all of the Clubbas they carried on when they stepped on the carpet it activated a trapdoor and they all fell down.


	3. Chapter 1 Chaos In The Hotel Part 2

Mario slowly gets up from the floor they had fallen on he notice Alice and Blocky on the floor and ran over to them and helped them both up Blocky groaned " Ow... That was such a hard fall..."

Alice looked around and saw they were in a prison cell they saw there was someone else in the cell with them they walk over to the person Alice asked " Hey you alright?"

It was a Bony Beetle he looked at them and jumped for joy " WHOA! So cool you're Mr Mario right!?"

Mario nods and the Bony Beetle looks at Alice and Blocky " HIYA! Who are you two? I'm Skull! What you doing here?! Did you get captured too?! How did yo-"

Alice yelled " SHUT UP!"

Skull laughed a bit " Sorry! I do kinda ramble a bit."

Blocky asked " How did you get captured?"

Skull eyes lit up and Alice sighed " You had to ask?"

Blocky laughed nervously " Sorry..."

Skull started to ramble again.

~Flashback~

Skull was walking down on the rocky rock and he was jumping for joy he was sing a song while walking _"~ OHHH! I'm walking down on the roads! I will meet new people on the road! I love being happy! Happy! HAAAAPPPPYYY! Whooo! I jump down the road! I dance down the road! I love being happy! I can be happy! No matter what! I'm to happy to stay down! If I'm I'll just get up AGAIN! I'LL GET BACK UUUUUPPPPP! AGAIN AND SMILLLLEEEE! AND BEEE HAAAAPPPPYYYY!~"_

Skull smiles and walks while jumping down the road and trips and sees a hotel his eyes lit up " WHOOOAAA! A HOTEL SO COOL!"

He walks in and sees a Blooper at the desk and Skull runs up to the desk and smiles at the Blooper " HI! Mister can I stay here for a night?"

The Blooper looks at Skull then he said " Ok just 20 coins for one night."

Skull grabbed he little money bag and pulls out 20 coins and smiled " HERE!"

The Blooper covered his non existing ears to not hear Skull's yelling " Can you please be quiet!"

Skull gave a nervous smile " Sorry!"

The Blooper gave him his room key and he ran off to get to his room " Here it is!"

Then Skull heard some voices " Bring them in."

Skull went over where he heard the voices and peeked around the corner and saw some Clubbas with some Goombas,Bloopers and Cheep Cheeps. " Boss why are we taking people from and beach and forcing them to work? Won't that ruin business?"

Then Skull tried to get a better listen in but he fell down which alerted the Clubbas and they walked up to Skull and Skull laughed a bit " Um wonderful weather today right?"

The Clubbas glared at Skull one of them grabbed Skull by his Bony Beetle tail and brought him closer to his face " Hi! What's up? how's your day today hahaha..."

Then the Clubba dragged Skull down staris and throwed him into a cell " You little Bony Beetle you need to keep yourself at others business I would bring you to the boss but his power has no effect on the undead."

They leave the room leaving Skull in the cell.

~End Of Flashback~

Skull smiled " And that's how I got here I only been here for a few days or maybe hours I don't have a watch."

Alice sighed " Whatever let's find a way out of here."

Blocky asked " Is there anyway out of here?"

Skull smirks " I HAS A PLAN!"

Alice covered Skull's mouth when the guard looks over at them. Alice shushs Skull " So what's your plan?"


	4. Chapter 1 Chaos In The Hotel Part 3

Skull whispers his plan to Mario,Alice and Blocky and they all nod to his plan. They all walk up to the front of the cell and talk to the guard Alice asked " So why do you work here?"

The guard says " Because this place is the only place that pays good money."

Alice asks " Yeah but why you locking people up in a hotel if the police find out this place won't be paying good money for you?"

The guard replies " Well the police is to stupid to know it."

Alice says " Well they'll soon find ou-"

The guard asks " Why we even having this convasation?"

Alice replies " What? Can't I talk to people who are you to tell me who I can't talk to hmm!?"

While they were talking Skull had took off his hand and it started crawling over the keys while they kept the guard distracted. Then Blocky asks " Mister why you working for bad guys this isn't right?"

The Guard slamed his mace on the floor which scared Blocky and hid behind Mario. " Do you want to be slammed by my mace kiddo?"

Blocky whimpered then the guard heard a sound that sounding like keys clashing together then he looked to see the keys were gone. " What!? Where the keys!?"

Mario asks if he miss place them and the guard says " Of course not they were right here!"

Then he started looking around for it then Skull's hand started crawling towards the cell while dragging the keys along with it then the hand got to the cell and passed keys to Mario and the hand went over to Skull and became attacted to Skull again then Mario walked over to the door and unlocked the cell door. The door made a creaking sound which alerted the guard " Where do you think you're going!?"

Mario hits him with his hammer. Alice fires a seed from her mouth. Blocky tackles him then Skull goes into his shell and tackles the guard. The guard falls to the ground. Mario and the others cheered and then they walk back up the staris and they walk around carefully and they peek around the corner to listen to the guards " So why do these guys we capture work for the boss when they don't want to?"

The other guard replies " You dolt! The boss is using the powers of a sage to control them! But the undead don't seem to be affected like that Bony Beetle that were listening to us a few days ago."

The first guard laughs nervously " Oh yeah but why did the boss have to make this hotel with no elevator? The boss is on the roof it takes forever to get there!"

Then the guard gets hit on the head " Then why did you want to work here!?"

He rubbed his head where he got hit on the head " Why do _you_ work here huh?!"

They tackle each other and both start hitting each other with their maces and Mario and the gang just stare and walk past them they open the door they saw a room that was Sentinels hovering around the room and one of them spotted them " Lifeforms detected! Lifeforms detected! Wait... The only reasons why you're here is... INTRUDERS! INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT!"

All of the Sentinels start getting closer to them but Mario knocks one of them down with his hammer it got slammed down and it crashed into another Sentinel and falls to the ground. Alice spits seeds at them and when one of the Sentinels were getting close to Blocky he tackled it making it crashed into other Sentinels. Skull goes into his shell and tackles into the Sentinels knocking them all down he comes out of his shell and all of the Sentinels were all knock down. Skull cheered " Whhoooo! Did you see that I'll was like whooosh! Alice you were like eat my seeds hahahah! Blocky you were like come at me dude! and Mario you hit them out the park! This is sooooo cooooollll! We are such a great team!"

Skull smiled and he saw something shine on one of the Sentinels he ran over to it and picked it up " Hey it's a key!"

He looked over to the door and runs over there with Mario and the others behind him he tries to reach the keyhole but he couldn't reach it then Alice sighed and facepalmed. Mario gave Skull a lifted and he opened the door " Thanks Mario!"

Mario gives him a thumbs up and then they saw stairs in a spiral going upwards and Alice says " Ughhh! Why couldn't they have an elevator in this place! This is going to take forever!"

Blocky says " Well it could be worse..."

Then the door slammed behind them. Then the walls moved and lava started pouring out. Alice glared at Blocky " Umm oops..."

They all start running up the stairs to get away from the lava everyone else was running out of fear but Skull seemed to be having fun " WHOOOOOO HAHAHA THIS LAVA CAN'T CATCH US!"

Everyone just gave Skull a weird look and Alice asked " Why you like this?"

Skull smiled and replies " Well my mom always says even when things look tough there is always a bright side to anything dangrous!"

Blocky asks " T-Then what is the bright side to this!?"

Skull says " Well we might live!"

Blocky gave a nervous laugh then they saw a door up ahead then they opened it and slammed the door shut. They all fell to the ground so they could catch their breath. Mario asked if everyone was alright Alice answers " Yeah that really was the worse moment of my life!"

Blocky was crying " WE ALMOST GOT BURNED BY LAVA I AM NOT FIIINNNNEEEE!"

Skulls smiles " Well we didn't and we are alive and happy!"

They all look at him with weird faces Alice hits Skull on the head " You are an idiot Skull."

Skull laughs nervously then they heard a voice behind them " So you are the ones who have been causing my wonderful hotel problems."

They all turn around to see a Peepa there he was sitting down on a chair and he had a desk and it said manager his desk had alot of paperwork on it and he was grinning at them " Now to deal with the problems you have been causing at my hotel you troublemakers."

Alice says " Hold it! We are here to stop you and restore everything to this hotel and the beach! Clance why you doing this? You use to be nice and never forced anyone to work for you like this! You loved being nice to your workers and you never had these deadly traps or cells in your hotel before!"

Clance grinned and laughed as he adjusted the tie he was wearing and floated away from his desk " Oh I was weak back then and my hotel was worthless! Now with this power of the sage. I AM POWERFUL NOBODY CAN MAKE ME FALL! AND WITH THIS POWER I WILL RULE THIS HOTEL AND EVERYONE ON THAT BEACH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Skull says " Hey! Listen if you don't return that sage lady you are gonna get to Clance dude!"

Clance gave a creepy smile " Oh? Well..."

His eyes flashed yellow " THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE ME AND THE POWER I HAVE TAKEN FROM HER!"

He tackled Mario and gave an evil laugh. Alice shoots her seeds at him but he moves out the way of it Blocky tackles Clance. Then he but his hands hiding his face then he showed his face showing a scary face. Causing everyone to be scared lowering their defence. Clance gave them a grin which didn't last when he was hit by Skull he glared at him and he just laughed at Clance " Maybe you should pay a bit more attention dude!"

Clance growls " Well maybe I need a little assistance."

He pulls a megaphone and yells " WORKERS #1 AND #2 GET HERE NOW!"

And two Clubbas come running through another door that was on the roof and they come infront of Clance " We are here sir!"

Clance smirked " Well let's see if you can deal with me and also them hahahah!"

Alice spits some of her seeds at Clance and the two Clubbas weren't happy " Hey you can't attack the boss like that!"

The Clubbas both attack with their maces and Mario and the gang were able to dodge their attacks. Mario hits one of the Clubbas with his hammer knocking him off the roof. Blocky asks " Is he alright?"

Then the heard voice " I'm ok!"

Alice says " Well that answers your question."

They saw the other Clubba charging towards them with his mace in his hands and hits Blocky sending him to crash onto the floor " Owww..."

Skull yells " HEY! THAT WASN'T NICE!"

Alice says " _Oh really I thought it was very polite._ "

Skull says " Well that's kinda weird that you think that."

Alice facepalmed " It's sarcasm idiot."

Skull goes into his shell and tackles the other Clubba sending him off the roof as well " See you next fall!"

They turn to Clance Alice glares at him " Alright Clance it's just you and us!"

Clance laughed " Well it won't be so easy!"

He flies towards Mario and slaps him with his arms " Hahhahah!"

Blocky tries to tackle him but he moves out the way he grabs Blocky and throws him at Alice " OW! BLOCKY WHY DO HURT SO MUCH!"

Blocky says " Um.. I think it's because I was thrown at you which really hurt me as well."

Alice got up " GRRRRR YOU'RE ARE REALLY PUSHING MY BUTTONS CLANCE!"

Alice spits multiple seeds at him which makes him falls to the ground Mario and the others cheer but then they heard laughing " HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH"

Clance's eyes flashed red and his voiced changed to a darker tone " **You think it would be that easy? You fools are such idiots. Did you forget I have the sage's power as well?** "

Clance raised his arms to the sky and fire starts flying down from the sky. And they all get hit by the fire and Clance laughed " **You're all worthless! I'm Clance! Owner of this hotel and Sunrise Shore! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!"**

Mario grabs his hammer he spins around and throws his hammer right at Clance right in the face which took him by suprise. He then turns to them with a scary glare " **How...dare...you...HIT ME WHILE I AM SPEAKING YOU RUDE RED HAT!** "

Clance then fires more fire at Mario but Mario grabs his hammer and waits for the one of fire to get closer to him and hit the fire right back at Clance and it hits him right in the face and Clance falls right down onto the floor of the roof and Mario and the others cheered " WE DID IT!"

Mario then saw a light leave Clance and it floated in front of him and it turned into a young girl wearing a cloak with a little red hair poking out of her cloak's hood she looked up at Mario with her yellow eyes " Oh! Thank you for saving me!"

Blocky asked " Are you one of the Sages?"

She nodded " Yes I'm Rella."

She says " You see Clance here he wanted my help with his hotel but he let his greed get the best of him and I was absorbed into him while he could use my power to control others and use my power of fire. But now with me free the power over everyone here will be free."

Then Clance starts to get up " Ugh... Look I'm sorry... I...Never ment any of this ment to happen I guess power and greed got the best of me...I deserve any punishment you give me..."

Alice goes up to Clance " Clance..."

Clance looks at Alice and he gets slapped by her " You idiot."

Then she hugs him " If you want a punishment I say you try and make it up to everyone by trying to fix what you did."

Clance smiles " Don't worry! I'll make it up to everyone Alice! I'll make this hotel where everyone can be happy! No more forcing others to work for me! I'll make them free!"

Alice smiles and Rella says " Mario and friends thank you. You saved me and helped me and everyone here."

Blocky then says " Let's go back to the cave then we can see where the next Sage is!"

They all nod and then they saw the purple aliens walking by and they hide in the bushes and wait for them to pass by and they saw the flags around toad town it had their leader's face on it. They jump down the hole and the map starts glowing and it marks another place on the map that looks like a area full of sweets and treats. Rella says " Hey that's Treatlandia! It's a land full of yummy treats!"

Skull wags his bone tail " SWEETS!"

Rella turns to them " Well before you depart to Treatlandia I'll give you my power I like to call It Flash Fire."

She summons a light and it flies into Mario " Now you can use my great power of fire!"

Mario and the others then start to exit the hole and start following the map to Treatlandia.

-End Of Chapter!-


	5. Chapter 1 Peach's Interlude

After the kingdom was invaded by the purple aliens Peach was locked in a cell alone with a few books a messy bed and their was alot of dust everywhere she sighed and sat down on the messy bed then she heard some static noises and got up from the bed and tried to find where it was coming from and looked under some rags on the floor and finds a little Wii u on the floor and it was buzzing with static. she picked it up and asked herself " What is this?"

Then she saw a power button was on the floor and looked back at the Wii U and saw it was ripped out of it. She picks up the power button and places it back in and presses it and it comes to life it grows arms made of energy and eyes and a mouth flash onto it's screen face. It looks over to Peach " Greetings my lady and who might you be?" Peach smiles " Oh me I'm Peach."

The Wii U smiles " Well I'm R.I.F.T my lady Peach."

Princess Peach had a confused face " R.I.F.T?"

R.I.F.T floats around her " Oh my apologies It stands for Responsible. Intelligent. Friendly. Tech. R.I.F.T for short of course."

Then they both heard something rattling they turn to see airvent and R.I.F.T went up to it and saw it was loose " My lady! It looks like we might have a way out of here!"

R.I.F.T pulles of the cover and bows to her " Ladies first."

Peach giggles a bit " Thank you R.I.F.T."

She climbs into the airvent and R.I.F.T grabs the cover he pulled off and places it back on to make it look like it wasn't pulled off he follows after Peach " My lady may I question why were you locked up? Who would want to contain someone with your beauty?"

Peach blushes and giggles " Thank you for the complement R.I.F.T and I don't know what is going on with these purple aliens."

And R.I.F.T says " Wait purple aliens?"

Peach responds " Yes do you know them?"

R.I.F.T replies " Yes! well only a bit I feel like my memory card has been messed with and I don't remember that much about them but I do know that they want to rule the world and seek revenge on these Sages? I wonder how I know this? Was I a spy?"

Then they heard a creak sound and Peach falls out of the airvent " PEACH!"

R.I.F.T flies after her and grabs her dress with his energy arms and tries to stop her from hitting the ground to hard then he saw the purple aliens and quickly hides near Peach " Wait who is that?"

One of the purple aliens got hit on the head by another " It's the prisoner you idiot!"

Then he notices R.I.F.T " Hey whos that?"

" I dunno maybe the Boss left it for her let's just take her back to her cell."

" Yeah I heard this guy in red just found one of the sages!"

" Wait really?"

Then a third one coughs at them " Aren't you gonna take her back to her cell?"

And they both say " Oh yeah!"

They start taking Peach and R.I.F.T back to the cell and they continue talking " Yeah I heard that he and some other weirdos are heading some where called Treatlandia!"

" Oh that place full of yummy treats?"

" Yes and that's also where a famous chef cooks the best food I wish I could eat there!"

" Yeah me too!"

After they finally get back to the cell they push Peach back in and locking it. R.I.F.T asks " A guy in red? Who is that?"

Peach says " Oh that must be Mario."

R.I.F.T asks " Mario? Who is that?"

Peach replies " Oh he saves me alot when I get kidnapped."

R.I.F.T smiles " Well I say he must be pretty tough and it seems like he saved some Sage?"

Peach says " Oh I have heard of the tale of the 12 Great Sages they once banish invaders and kept them away from our planet and I guess they are back to try and take over this planet again."

R.I.F.T smiles " Well this Mario guy seems to be finding them to get rid of these losers!"

Peach smiles then R.I.F.T then opened up something on his screen and Peach asked " What you doing R.I.F.T?"

He opens up a messaging board " Here type something and I'll be able to send it to Mario."

Peach says " Really? Ok i'll type something."

After Peach types it R.I.F.T then starts sending the message and makes a ding sound " Message is send my lady I hope Mario will be able to save the world from these creeps."

Peach smiles and sits down on the messy bed " I know he will R.I.F.T."


	6. Chapter 2 Cooks Go Blast! Part 1

After walking for a long time they stopped to see treats and sweets very where and saw the path started to be made of chocolate and Skull took a piece of the chocolate path and started eating it. And Alice hits him on the head " Stop eating the path!"

Skull smiled and rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle. They reach a town and they look at the sign that said 'Treatlandia!' But it looked broken and a piece of wood from the sign fell off which made Blocky jump " Eep!"

They walk into the town and saw there was nobody around the streets were empty with nobody around. Then they heard a voice " Hey!"

They turn to see two Bob-ombs peeking through the door of a house standing on each other " Other here hurry!"

Mario and the others rush over there and the door closes and they get a better look at the two Bob-Ombs one of them was red and had a spiral that was white around her body her key was a golden color and she had black feet. And the other Bob-Omb he was light blue he had the same color feet and key as the other Bob-Omb and the one thing that really caught their intrest was that their fuse was joined together. Mario asked why they called them in blue on scoffed " Don't you know this town has been taken over idiots!"

Then he got kicked by the red on and glared at him " RAY! They aren't from around here be nice!"

Ray glared at her " WELL I WOULD BE NICER IF YOU STOPPED KICKING ME RAYA!"

" UH NO YOU WON'T!"

" I WOULD!"

" WOULD NOT!"

" WOULD TWO!"

" NOT!"

"TWO!"

Mario tried to stop them fighting but they both yelled " SHUT UP THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

Alice sighed at them " Look! Why did you call us in here?"

But Ray and Raya didn't hear her they were both too busy fighting with each other. " HOT FUSE!"

" RAYSER!"

" IDIOT!"

"MORON!"

" HOT HEAD!"

" I HATE YOU!"

" I HATE YOU MORE!"

" I HATE YOU AS HOT AS THE SUN BURNS!"

" I HATE YOU AS MUCH AS HOW BIG THE SUN IS!"

Mario and the others just stare at there fighting and then they saw that their fuse has lit up with fire and then they start panicing Blocky yells " THEIR GONNA BLOW AND I MEAN LIKE LITERALLY!"

They all take cover and the last thing they heard before they blowed up was " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

 **BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

They all look up from where they were hiding and saw they were laying on the ground dazed " Ughhhhhh..."

Mario and the others go to see if they were both alright. Mario shakes Raya while the others check on Ray. Skull says " Wow those two really don't like each other."

Alice nods " Yeah they sure have a hard time getting along with their fuse being connected to each other."

Then they see them both starting to wake up " Uhhh... Look what you did Ray."

" ME?!"

" YES YOU!"

Mario slams his hammer down to get their attention they turn to him and Ray says " Oh right!"

Raya says " Well we wanted you four to get in here before _they_ found you wondering around."

" Yeah! A bunch of weirdos took over our town! And kidnapped all the chefs and by chefs I mean everyone because everyone in this town loves cooking yummy treats! And they also took our parents! They are always patrolling Treatlandia. Seeing if they missed any other chefs in town. They know we are still around because our parents told us to flee when they start attacking the town. With them taking over the town it's hard to eat and were not eating any of the buildings because we don't eat anyones homes and that leave clues to where we been so they would find us. So we wanted you to get in here so you wouldn't get caught like everyone else."

Ray finshed talking and Raya started to cry " I miss Mom and Dad...I want our home to go back to the way it was..."

Ray sighs " As much as I hate to agree with you I miss them too..."

Mario says that they will help them. which lit up their eyes " REALLY!?"

And they both cheer with joy " YAY!"

And then they heard voices " I think I heard them over this way!"


End file.
